moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Paranormal Song Warrior
The Paranormal Song Warrior is a Matt Farley band that knows the truth is out there and being hidden from us all. They have released one album, in 2011, called Believe: Exciting Songs About Shockingly Mysterious Stuff. It has 66 songs, and runs 1 hr 41 min in length (July 27, 2011 Spotify release date). As of July 2019, the most streamed song by this artist on Spotify is "The Mothman Song (Believe in the Power of the Mothman!)". Another fan favorite is "The Aliens Built The Pyramids," which Farley has performed at live shows. Farley discussed this artist on MMIP #126 (Oct. 30, 2016). In 2011, Farley was still recording a lot of sports songs, which would go out of date when athletes would retire and get traded, as well as songs about celebrities who would turn out to have fleeting flame. Charlie Roxburgh suggested he do an album about paranormal things, that maybe Coast to Coast would play it. See also *Interview with the Paranormal Song Warrior on TruTv.com (July 30, 2013) Tracks # Chupacabra, The Goat Sucker (1:42) # The Moon is a Spaceship (1:14 $0.99 # It's Animal Mutilation! (Who Killed My Cow With Such Precision?) (1:45) # The Flying Spaghetti Monster is My God (1:31) # (Watch Out For) The Shadow People (in the corner of your eye) (1:35) # Mel's Hole (1:36) # A Song About Vampires (1:26) # Watch Out For The Thetans (1:21) # Glastonbury is a Magnificent Paranormal Place (1:20) # Spontaneous Combustion (What a Wonderful Thing!) (1:19) # I Believe in Time Travel (1:10) # A Fine Song About Stonehenge, The Alien Landing Site (1:26) # Area 51 (1:24) # The Men in Black Song (1:19) # Remote Viewing (1:37) # It's Raining Frogs (1:16) # Astral Projection (1:25) # The Lost City of Atlantis, Where Did it Go? (1:20) # Deja Vu Deja Vu Deja Vu (2:15) # Ectoplasm (It Shoots Right Out of Your Body!) (1:40) # A Song About The Winchester Mansion (2:04) # Look at The Crop Circles! (1:30) # Everybody Has a Doppelganger (Watch out For Your Evil Twin!) (1:19) # The Elf is a Fantastic Magical Creature (2:03) # The Hall of Wisdom is a Very Wise Hall! (1:38) # Numerology Can Drive You Totally Crazy. Don't Get Too Numerolical, Please.(2:02) # (Oh My Lord) It's the Oujja Board! (1:04) # Hey! Hey! It's a Poltergeist (1:20) # The Voodoo Doll Song (1:18) # Tarot Cards Are Awesome! (1:21) # Telekinesis is a Great Power That We All Have! Try It! (1:23) # Oh No! I'm in a Vortex. What Am I Going to Do? (1:11) # A Pretty Good Song About Werewolves (The Werewolf Song) (1:35) # My Wife Got Impregnated By an Incubus. I Will Stand By Her. (1:50) # Zombies Zombies Zombies (A Zombie is the Living Dead) (1:41) # I Got a Pretty Little Succubus (1:55) # Art Bell Speaks The Truth (1:05) # The Well to Hell (1:18) # Cryptozoology is a Legitimate Science (2:23) # I Believe the Earth is Hollow (The Hollow Earth Song) (1:00) # The Aliens Built The Pyramids (1:16) # The Ark of the Covenant (2:52) # The Mothman Song (Believe in the Power of the Mothman!) (1:50) # Black Helicopters (Have Great Mufflers)(1:43) # Lithobolia, The Devil Rock Thrower! (1:17) # Stambovsky v. Ackley (A House that Haunted isn't Always Wanted) (1:47) # Coral Castle (1:16) # Charles Fort (1:27) # The Thunderbird is a Real Giant Bird. Seriously. (1:25) # The New Jersey Devil (2:00) # The Ogopogo Monster Song (1:31) # The Beast of Bray Road (1:53) # The Sea Serpent of Seneca Lake (0:42) # The Evil Little Montauk Monster (1:08) # Cadborosaurus (aka Caddy) (1:15) # Plant Perception (Plants Aren't As Stupid As You Think!) (1:21) # The Best Song Ever Made About Bigfoot (1:15) # The Skunk Ape is a Stinky Ape (2:14) # Oh My Goodness, It's the Yeti, The Abominable Snowman! Wow! (1:13) # Electronic Voice Phenomenon (1:24) # Owlman Owlman Owlman! (1:37) # Flatwoods Monster (2:14) # The Loveland Frog (1:30) # The Super Sargasso Sea (1:24) # Waheela, The Bear-Dog (1:01) # The Michigan Dogman (1:25) Category:Motern artists who debuted in 2011 Category:Artist names